Le pouvoir du lys
by Saewin
Summary: Harry a 16 ans. Il vient de terminer sa 5ème année à Poudlard et rentre au 4, Privet Drive pour les grandes vacances. Ses vacances se passent mal, comme tous les ans. Sauf que cette année il ne peut rejoindre ni Ron, ni Hermione qui sont partis en vacances avec leurs parents. L'été est chaud et Harry est desséché, littéralement: Les mains sèches, la peau brûlante. Est-ce normal?
1. Chapter 1 - Une chaleur étouffante

Bonjour tout le monde!

Avant tout je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice/eur pour le moment. Il se peut donc que certaines fautes d'orthographe se soient insidieusement cachées dans ce texte et que quelques tournures de phrases ne soient pas des plus gracieuses. Je tiens à vous présenter d'avance mes excuses.

Disclaimer: Tout (ou presque) appartient à J.K. ROWLING.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Sae

* * *

**LE POUVOIR DU LYS**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - UNE CHALEUR ÉTOUFFANTE**

Il se réveilla en sursaut puis regarda sa montre : 8h15. Mince ! Il était en retard. Tante Pétunia allait bientôt se lever et le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt. Sautant du lit, il s'habilla sommairement d'un T-Shirt sale et d'un short trois fois trop large pour lui, ajusté à sa taille par des lanières provenant d'une ancienne chemise de son oncle.

Sans prendre le temps de se regarder dans un miroir, il descendit les escaliers en prenant bien soin d'éviter la marche grinçante pour ne pas réveiller sa tante. Elle avait le sommeil très léger.

En silence, il fit cuire des œufs, du bacon et prépara le café. Une fois que ce fut fait, il attrapa une boîte de beans sur l'étagère et l'ouvrit. Les beans étaient le plat préféré de sa tante au petit déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait manger une telle substance aussi tôt dans la journée mais il s'y était fait et savait très bien que si ses haricots n'étaient pas sur la table, il se ferait remarquer. Et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Sa tante arriva juste au moment où il terminait les préparatifs.

Etant en retard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer une tartine et ne mangerait donc rien de la matinée. Il but un grand verre d'eau avant que son oncle et son cousin n'entrent dans le salon puis entreprit de quitter la pièce. Malheureusement ce n'était pas son jour et, arrivé à la porte, il se retrouva face à face avec son oncle. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer mais le mal était fait et son oncle agita une feuille, longue comme un bras, listant une série de corvées à effectuer au cours de la journée.

Il survola la liste du regard et ne put que constater les dégâts: en plus d'être interminable, elle ne comportait que des corvées situées dans le jardin où régnait déjà une chaleur étouffante.

Prenant son mal en patience, il sortit dans le jardin et commença par effectuer les tâches situées au centre du jardin, espérant ainsi avoir fini quand le soleil serait à son zénith et pouvoir se mettre à l'ombre. Il alla chercher le sécateur dans la remise puis s'attela à tailler les rosiers.

Vers midi, il dut délaisser la tâche qu'il avait entamée pour aller préparer le dîner, un poulet au curry. Une fois le dîner préparé, servi et la vaisselle faite et après avoir préparé un sandwich et l'avoir mangé en quatrième vitesse, il reprit rapidement son travail. Il allait tout faire pour finir ses corvées avant le dîner et ne pas énerver son oncle plus qu'il ne l'était.

Quelques heures plus tard, il taillait la haie de sa tante et n'en pouvait plus. Sa peau était brûlante et rêche et sa gorge en feu. Il avait l'impression que son sang essayait de sortir de ses veines tellement il les sentait battre dans sa tempe. Son corps entier se desséchait. Il lui fallait quelque chose à boire, et rapidement. Sans ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il ne savait pas quelle punition il recevrait de son oncle s'il avait l'audace de s'aventurer à l'intérieur sans avoir terminé de travailler mais n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Ce qui était sur c'est que ni son oncle ni sa tante (et encore moins Dudley) n'auraient cherché a comprendre et il aurait soit fini consigné dans sa "chambre" soit on lui aurait donné plus de tâches a effectuer avant la nuit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était acceptable.

Il s'était donc mis à arroser avec application les rhododendrons en fleurs, après avoir noté qu'il s'agissait de la dernière tâche de la liste. Ce faisant, il se permit de boire quelques lampées d'eau de manière régulière ainsi que de s'asperger avec cette eau fraîche.

Cependant, ça devait être trop tard et un mal de tête pointait déjà le bout de son nez, il avait surement attrapé une insolation à travailler sous une pareille chaleur.

Ainsi, quand il aperçut un rayon vert traverser le ciel, son premier réflexe fut de se frotter les yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas une hallucination.

Regardant les alentours avec plus d'attention, il vit un nouveau rai vert venant de la rue passer juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette fois ci il n'y avait aucune erreur possible : On l'attaquait.

Harry se coucha rapidement dans la haie la plus proche, cherchant sa baguette. Vainement. Elle était dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison, où son oncle avait consigné toutes ses affaires à son retour de Poudlard.

Il chercha des yeux un mouvement lui permettant de localiser la personne lui ayant lancé un Avada mais ne vit rien. Personne à l'horizon.

En panique, il fit ce qu'il pensait être le plus sage et resta dans la haie, brandissant la seule arme à sa disposition, le tuyau d'arrosage, et attendit de voir un mouvement ou qu'un bruit se fasse entendre.

Il avait dû s'endormir car quand il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Son oncle et sa tante n'ayant, bien sûr, pas pris soin de le réveiller.

Il vérifia les alentours et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un chat traversant la rue à peine éclairée par des lampadaires en fin de vie. Surement l'un des nombreux chats de Miss Figgs.

Il s'approcha de la maison et essaya d'entrer mais la porte était fermée. Evidemment, sa famille n'allait pas laisser la porte ouverte pour un feignant comme lui. S'il était capable de s'endormir dans le jardin en pleine journée à la place d'effectuer ses tâches, il était capable d'y rester toute la nuit.

La question qu'il se posa était qui avait préparé le souper chez les Dursley s'ils ne l'avaient pas appelé pour le faire.

Il s'imagina Dudley le faire, et la tête horrifiée de Pétunia à la vue d'un plat carbonisé, et rit.

Ça faisait du bien de rire après le début d'été qu'il avait passé.

Ça avait commencé a la sortie de King Cross, quand son oncle avait vu Harry et surtout sa chouette, Hedwige. Ron et Hermione partaient tous les deux en vacances avec leurs familles respectives et ne pouvaient donc pas en prendre soin. Hagrid était en mission pour l'Ordre. Et Dumbledore, et bien Dumbledore n'était tout simplement pas au courant de sa situation chez les Dursley.

Son oncle avait commencé à hurler après sa chouette dès que la porte de la voiture s'était fermée, assourdissant ses cris. Il préservait les apparences dans n'importe quelle situation. Enfin, il tentait de le faire, étant donné que Ron dans toute sa splendeur avait frappé à la vitre pour demander si tout allait bien.

Bien évidemment ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses et, après cette intervention de la part d'un "grand roucasse mal fringué" - en effet le T-Shirt vert pomme et le bermuda mauve de Ron juraient avec sa couleur de cheveux, en plus d'être passés de mode -, l'oncle Vernon n'avait plus que des jurons et des insultes, à l'encontre de Harry, à la bouche.

Il lui fit ainsi comprendre que ses affaires allaient être remisées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Quand Harry avait eu un mouvement involontaire vers sa baguette, son oncle lui avait bien fait savoir que la première chose a être mise dans ce placard serait cette dernière.

Il avait craint pendant tout le trajet qu'Hedwige soit elle aussi enfermée dans le placard mais quand ils débarquèrent, son oncle lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre avec sa chouette et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Hedwige était restée calme jusqu'à son arrivée dans la chambre. A ce moment là, elle hulula doucement pour le réconforter puis alla se poser sur son perchoir et enfouit sa tête sous son aile pour dormir.

Se disant qu'il n'aurait rien à manger le soir même, Harry enfila un vieux short et se plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il resta enfermé les deux premières semaines, sa tante lui faisant passer de la nourriture par une trappe prévue à cet effet une fois par jour, si elle ne l'oubliait pas et s'il n'y avait aucun invité qui pourrait se douter de l'anormalité qu'elle hébergeait.

Il avait également le droit de sortir une fois par jour pour aller aux toilettes. Une fois, pas plus.

Puis arriva le moment fatidique où Hermione vint pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

C'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait ouvert. Il avait commencé par nier l'existence d'un dénommé Harry au 4, Privet Drive puis, comprenant à qui il avait à faire, avait claqué la porte au nez de la jeune fille sans une explication.

Harry, de sa chambre, n'avait entendu que la sonnette et la porte claquer mais quand il comprit que les pas de son oncle le rapprochaient de sa chambre, il sut que ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

En effet, son oncle se mit à lui hurler dessus dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.

"Comment as tu pu donner notre adresse à ces monstres? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici. C'est NOTRE maison. Tu n'as aucun droit sous notre toit. Peut être que ces anormaux te laissent faire ce que tu veux, comment peut-on espérer un minimum d'éducation dans une école regroupant tous les monstres du Royaume-Uni de toute façon, mais ici nous allons t'éduquer, par la force s'il le faut.

Dès demain tu auras une liste de tâches à accomplir. Si jamais elle n'est pas terminée..."

L'oncle Vernon ne finit jamais sa phrase, et Harry, n'ayant pas envie de découvrir ce qui l'attendait dans le cas où il échouerait à sa tâche, avait travaillé d'arrache pieds depuis ce jour là. Malgré la chaleur et malgré la liste qui s'allongeait jour après jour.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva coincé dehors après une journée exténuante en ce 13 Juillet.

Se résignant à son sort, Harry tenta de se faire un lit avec l'herbe qu'il avait ramassée la veille et étalée autour des différents plants de sa tante. Ça piquait un peu mais c'était déjà plus souple que la terre sur laquelle il avait dormi une partie de l'après-midi.

Il était épuisé malgré la sieste qu'il avait faite, les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos entre les tâches à accomplir et ses devoirs qu'il avait à faire, sans ses livres. Il ne vit donc pas l'éclair vert arriver sur lui et le toucher à la tête.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lochlainn

_Bonjour,_

_Désolée pour le délai entre le premier chapitre et le deuxième. J'espère réussir à publier plus rapidement la prochaine fois et quelque chose de plus long. _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Sae_

**CHAPITRE 2 - LOCHLAINN**

Il était dans un pré, le soleil lui chatouillait la peau et l'air était empli de senteurs florales. Allongé dans l'herbe, il regardait les nuages passer au-dessus de sa tête. Pour une fois, il profitait de la chaleur sans devoir travailler pour son oncle et sa tante.

Mais soudain un éclair vert traversa le ciel, se dirigeant droit vers lui. Il tenta de l'esquiver mais le rai bifurqua dans sa direction. Il sentit sa dernière heure arriver.

Puis il eut la sensation d'un bain chaud autour de lui. Cette sensation était celle de la mort? S'il l'avait su il n'aurait pas évité chaque Avada le prenant pour cible. Cependant cette sensation de bien-être ne dura pas et il se sentit tomber. Tout autour de lui il voyait des nuances de bleu et de vert. Les couleurs donnaient l'impression de jouer ensemble, comme des chatons peuvent le faire. Il tomba pendant un très long moment. Et se réveilla en sursaut.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve" pensa-t-il.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit des formes vertes et bleues penchées sur lui, chuchotant dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Décidément, il ne voyait que ces couleurs en ce moment. Se demandant s'il n'était pas encore dans son rêve, il cligna des yeux. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était toujours myope comme une taupe. Il entreprit donc de chercher ses lunettes en tâtonnant autour de lui.

Ne les trouvant pas il continua à les chercher des yeux et dans un mouvement les vit tomber, il les avant sur le nez jusque là. Il regarda donc à nouveau les alentours. Il eut un mouvement de recul : Les formes vertes et bleues devant lui bougeaient, parlaient et le regardaient étrangement.

Les détaillant, Harry reconnut quelques créatures qu'il avait pu étudier pendant sa scolarité.

Il vit tout d'abord une sirène, facilement reconnaissable à sa peau grisâtre et ses longs cheveux vert sombres et emmêlés. Cette dernière discutait avec ce qui ressemblait à un centaure en plus… marin. En effet cet être avait un large buste et une tête à l'apparence humaine avec une longue barbe blanche qui se confondait par endroit avec ses cheveux. Son buste était par contre celui d'un cheval et se terminait par une queue de poisson. Un centaure des mers ?

En tournant légèrement la tête il aperçut deux glésines, ces êtres mi-chèvre, mi-humaine censées avoir disparu depuis l'époque de Grindelwald. Elles étaient en train de le regarder avec de grands yeux verts étonnés, surement le reflet des siens d'ailleurs en omettant les lunettes.

Voyant tous ces êtres sur la défensive, il tenta sa chance de manière pacifique :

« Bonjour »

Cependant l'effet escompté n'eut pas lieu. En effet, ils se mirent tous à discuter entre eux, sans lui répondre.

Tendant l'oreille, Harry tenta de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvint qu'à entendre des bribes de conversation et comprendre qu'ils ne parlaient pas le même langage.

Semblant parvenus à un consensus, deux « centaures des mers », comme il les appelait à défaut de connaître le nom de cette espèce, s'avancèrent et l'un d'entre eux lui dit dans un parfait anglais :

« Bonjour, nous sommes désolé pour notre impolitesse mais il est rare de voir une personne de votre espèce arriver dans notre royaume. Il fallait donc que nous prenions une décision sur la démarche à suivre. »

Le deuxième centaure des mers enchaîna.

« Nous avons décidé qu'il fallait que nous vous introduisions auprès de sa majesté pour qu'il puisse prendre une décision quant à votre acceptation dans notre pays et au rang qui sera le vôtre ainsi que les responsabilités qui vous incomberont. »

Le premier reprit, joignant le geste à la parole.

« Nous vous demandons donc de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, nous vous tiendrons par la crinière pour que vous ne vous échappiez pas. »

Il s'approcha ainsi de Harry et l'attrapa par la crinière.

Harry abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait de voir ne réagit pas de suite à ce qui venait d'être dit et répondit qu'il les suivrait sans tenter de s'échapper avant de se rendre compte de ce que les deux centaures faisaient.

A ce moment-là il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Il tenta de lever les bras pour voir ce qui lui était arrivé mais n'y parvint pas. A défaut, il baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que son mouvement soit arrêté par un mal de crâne. Tournant la tête doucement il vit l'un des centaures avec de longs crins noirs entre les doigts et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit les propos de ce dernier … Ils avaient effectivement sa crinière entre les mains. Ce n'était pas une allusion à ses cheveux toujours décoiffés, c'était vraiment une crinière de cheval. Il se mit à loucher pour tenter d'apercevoir son nez et vit des naseaux et des poils noirs, il était réellement un cheval.

Mais alors, comment avait-il fait pour parler ? et surtout se faire comprendre ?

Réussissant tant bien que mal à se relever il suivit les centaures, non sans problèmes de coordination. Il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre et finissait par se croire dans un nouveau rêve, ou cauchemar selon les moments.


	3. Chapter 3 - Achlain

Coucou,

Vous avez de la chance, j'ai été en arrêt maladie. J'ai donc pu vous sortir 2 chapitres en deux jours.

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Sae

**CHAPITRE 3 – ACHLAIN**

Harry suivait maintenant les deux centaures depuis un moment, se remémorant ce qui l'avait amené à cette situation. La veille il était à la porte du 4 privet drive, obligé de dormir à la belle étoile et il se retrouvait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne savait où à suivre des centaures des mers étant lui-même affublé d'un corps de cheval d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

Le monde dans lequel il était semblait être sous l'eau, les habitations qu'il croisait étaient des maisons troglodytes creusées dans les rochers soit par l'eau soit par les êtres de l'eau dont les murs étaient plats comme des galets polis par les marées successives. Les jardins étaient faits de sable et de roches où poussaient des algues de différentes couleurs, des laminaires de plusieurs mètres apportaient un peu d'ombre aux algues vertes et brunes de toutes sortes formant des parterres. Des coraux apportaient des couleurs vives ainsi que les poissons que l'on y retrouvait.

Dans certains jardins Harry pouvait observer des poissons effectuer des sortes de rosaces avec le sable, certaines d'entre elles ressemblaient même plus à de la dentelle, une dentelle élaborée avec soin pour mettre en valeur les coraux présents. On pouvait également la comparer aux rosaces que l'on retrouve dans certaines cathédrales, comme celle de Notre-Dame de Galway que Harry avait pu visiter étant enfant, mettant en valeur les vitraux. C'était magnifique et Harry le fit savoir aux deux centaures par une exclamation.

« Ouah… c'est magnifique ! Quel est ce poisson ? »

Le centaure le plus grand s'adressa directement au poisson de sa voix grave pour le lui demander et se retourna vers Harry.

« C'est Muirchu, un poisson-ballon. Il est ravi que son travail vous plaise et vous propose de revenir le voir si vous êtes autorisé à rester sur notre territoire. »

Harry sourit et répondit qu'il serait ravi de le revoir pour qu'il lui explique comment il créé cette beauté à partir de sable.

Le centaure traduisit les paroles de Harry à Muirchu et ils continuèrent leur route. A partir de ce moment-là Harry sentit que ses mouvements étaient moins entravés par les deux centaures qui tenaient sa crinière avec moins de force ayant visiblement compris qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir.

La conversation reprit, beaucoup plus légère qu'au réveil du jeune homme. C'est ce dernier qui prit la parole en premier.

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

C'est le centaure le plus grand qui lui répondit.

« Nous sommes dans le royaume de Lochlaìnn »

Voyant les grands yeux que faisait Harry, son coéquipier, plus petit et avec une voix encore plus grave prit la parole.

« Lochlaìnn est un royaume très ancien. Il a été conçu par le roi Annraoì il y a des milliers d'années. Seulement, il y a quelques centaines d'années, au moment où le petit âge glaciaire s'est terminé, faisant fondre les glaces et enfouissant plusieurs royaumes au fond des mers, tous les êtres vivants des différents royaumes allant être engloutis se sont regroupés ici, préférant vivre sous l'eau, sans lien avec les personnes du dessus. C'était la continuité de la séparation des sorciers et des moldus. En effet à cette époque, les moldus chassaient les sorciers plutôt que d'accepter leur aide. La révolution a été plus violente que le moyen âge pour les sorciers contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense car seuls les faits étaient acceptés par les moldus. Les faits étant des événements qui pouvaient être expliqués par leurs sciences : la physique, la chimie, les mathématiques. Or la magie ne pouvait pas être expliquée à cette époque avec le peu de connaissances qu'ils avaient. »

Harry était abasourdi par toutes ces explications.

« Alors, des sorciers sont présents dans ce royaume ? » Demanda Harry

« Il n'en reste qu'une infime partie dans le royaume et vous allez en voir un représentant d'ici peu de temps. »

Harry acquiesca, puis osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le début.

« Sans être indiscret, j'ai déjà vu des centaures mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre espèce ? Etes-vous de lointains cousins ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse directement il poursuivit.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser messieurs, loin de là, mais ma curiosité est mon plus grand défaut et plutôt que de le demander à n'importe qui, je préférais vous le demander directement. »

Le centaure le plus fluet, si tel était le terme adéquat étant donné sa carrure et son mètre quatre-vingt au garrot, après un regard équivoque vers son compère, lui répondit finalement de sa voix grave.

« Nous faisons partie de l'espère des Ichtyocentaures, encore appelés Centaure-Poisson ou Centaure-Triton. Nous sommes plus exactement des Bythos car nous vivons en mer profonde et non à la surface comme nos cousins les plus proches les Aphros. Eux vivent au niveau de l'écume. »

Le deuxième centaure compléta la description.

« Nous sommes de très lointains cousins des centaures terrestres mais c'est une très longue histoire et nous n'aurons pas le temps de vous la raconter. »

Sur ce, il fit un geste du bras semblant vouloir indiquer pourquoi à Harry. Ce dernier suivit le bras des yeux et en poursuivant, il vit qu'ils étaient au sommet d'une colline.

Au bas de cette colline, une étendue immense de rochers était surmontée par une gigantesque montagne. Toutes les maisons étaient troglodytes mais ne ressemblaient en aucun cas aux précédentes qu'il avait pu voir. Chaque maison correspondait à de la dentelle de pierre, chaque ouverture de cette dentelle laissait passer une lumière bleue qui diffusait en pulsant doucement. La lumière bleue était plus vive au niveau de la grande montagne dont les parois paraissaient encore plus fines que celles des maisons.

« Voici Achlain, le palais du roi Senrisfinn. C'est ici que nous nous rendons. »


End file.
